POWER 2 The Quest for Power Continues
by pirate-gurl15
Summary: This is the sequel to POWERAn Insane Crossover...it is a YuGiOh, HARRY POTTER, Teen Titans, Fairy OddParents, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto. Voldemort meets up with Slade, and hilariousness follows.....


**Disclaimer: **If we owned anything of the said books, mangas or animes, more than likely we would NOT have the time to be writing something like this.

**PG: **Hey everyone! We're back!

**Evil SS: **With a vengeance?

**PG:** No…With hilariousness! This story is E.V.I.L.! Every Villian Is Loved…or Lemons….

**Evil SS:** Uh…sure, why not…

**PG:** I hope you will all enjoy the second chronicle of POWER. It has the comic styling of the coolest writers around! (me and Evil SS…ha ha)

**Evil SS:** This time, we've got:

1) Yu-Gi-Oh!  
2) Harry Potter (duh!)

3) Teen Titans

4) Fairy OddParents

5) Yu Yu Hakusho

6) Naruto

And remember guys: most of these characters are OOC. But, even though they are, I think we could all see them acting like this anyway! )

**PG: **So sit back, laugh and relax!

**POWER 2! _The Quest for POWER Continues_**

**Chapter 1: Dear Diary**

It was a dark and stormy night; lightning crashed and thunder roared throughout the city. The rain pounded relentlessly against the windows. But somewhere deep in the heart of the rural area of Jump City, where there were no windows stood the harsh terrain of a cave.

The only light in the dark cave was from millions of tiny floating candles, revolving in midair around one of the most evil beings in the universe. The cloaked figured sneered in the candlelight. What was he doing? Plotting to take over the world? Planning revenge against a certain dark-haired teenager? Oh no…What he was doing, was much more sinister…

The only sound from within was the scratching of a quill against parchment…..

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is a complete FIASCO! Honestly, I'm really just a misunderstood soul…that's been ripped apart six times. I'm just an evil villain trying to make his way in the world…or take it over…whatever! All these people in my way, trying to change me! Do they actually want me to be good? I've been bad since the beginning! I mean, I saw my father die when I was at such an innocent age…by my own hands… no wonder I'm so screwed up!_

_I tried to slit my wrists the other day, but then I remembered that I'm immortal! DAMMIT! I wish I could just take this pain away and go to a place where people understand me. It's so frustrating and complicated and… _

His muses were interrupted by a familiar computer call… "You Got Mail!"

"Oh!" Voldemort cried, surprised by the sudden noise. "My Lavalife account has gotten some hits!"

As Voldemort looked at the profiles of the people who e-mailed him, one caught his eye. "Oh this looks promising…She likes taking long romantic walks in the park, and sipping pina colatas in the rain…Hmm, it appears that she too has a disliking for a dark-haired teenage boy. I'd think we would make great companions…or at least a good servant."

He quickly replied to her, asking if they could meet. _I hope this goes better than my trip to Japan…or that date with that ninja, stupid Muggle._

**In Domino City… **

"So, you're telling me that there aren't really miniature people behind that sheet of glass?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tristan raised an eyebrow after sipping some Coke. Ron Weasley continued to marvel at the "television"

"It's bloody brilliant! I've got to tell my dad to collect one of these!" Ron declared

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh honestly Ron…"

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Ron, Hermione and Bakura all sat around watching television. They were currently watching a talk-show where the guests were getting make-overs. The summer was not over yet, so the three wizards had stayed in Japan.

The front door opened and that's when everyone realized that Joey and Harry had returned from the post-office. Everyone turned towards the door when they heard an angry Harry. "I can't believe Dumbledore did that!"

"Did what, Harry?" Hermione asked. _Oh no…Now what? _

"Apparently, Harry's owl gave him a message too disturbing for retelling." Joey sighed. "He didn't tell me anything!"

Harry grumbled something under his breath. "What was that Harry?" Yugi asked. He repeated it, but still no one heard. "Come on! Louder! Tell us the message!"

"FINE! Draco-freakin'-Malfoy is coming here! TO JAPAN! Like, what the fuck?" Harry shouted.

"Oh stop being so over-dramatic." Bakura muttered. "There's obviously some mistake."

"No! In the letter he said that he's gonna send him here because he's afraid that Voldemort's going to come after precious Draco and eat him…or rape him or something…" Harry explained, plopping on the couch.

Tea looked confused. "Who's Draco?"

"A pompous, momma's boy who's a stupid, stuck-up little wanker." Ron grumbled.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. "I doubt your mother will be happy to hear what language you're using on vacation!"

"What mother doesn't know, can't hurt her…RIGHT Hermione!" Ron replied, indicating that she better keep quiet about the whole 'language' issue.

"Great…I take it that you and this Draco aren't friends?" Tristan asked.

"NO!" All three shouted. Bakura laughed.

Harry slouched further in his seat. "He said he's arriving today…"

"Great. Another summer ruined." Ron moaned.

"What if he's already here? My parents do have a fireplace in their bedroom…" Bakura suddenly thought. The three wizards slumped forward. "Great."

Joey made his way up the stairs. "I'll go check." It was only a few moments later that he came back down the stairs. "Oh! And Yugi, on the way to the post office, your gramps said that your ninja cousin is coming back again."

"What?" Yugi asked, but Joey was already up the stairs. Once again, he returned, this time slower.

"Uh…Guys, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Joey?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Hermione added. Joey led them up the stairs, leaving Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Tristan to follow later.

"Guys…" Joey continued after they reached the top of the stairs. "Malfoy is…Malfoy is coming out of the closet…and he has something to tell _you_, Ron." And Joey followed that statement with a wink.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "Me!" _Good God, I hope he doesn't fancy me! _Ron almost died at the thought. Harry and Hermione looked on, mouths and eyes open wide.

"Wait…Draco's not a heterosex--?" Bakura began to ask. _I've had my doubts…_

"--Huh? No! I mean, he's actually coming OUT of a closet!" Joey said, waving his hands in front of his face defensively. He pointed to the large closet in Bakura's upstairs hallway. "Over there. He kept mentioning your last name…something about 'trick Floo Powder'…"

Then everyone went silent as they heard loud cursing from the closet.

"WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! YOU FILTHY--"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all groaned.

"Maybe we should let him out." Yugi suggested

Silence followed for about a minute, except for the loud swearing and cursing coming from the closet. Finally, Tea said. "Jeeze! I'll do it!"

Unlocking the closet doors, Tea was surprised to see a boy with light blonde hair and pale eyes staring back at her angrily. "Who the bloody hell are you!" He snapped, unclenching his fists and placing them at his sides. He had been pounding on the door for ten minutes…_What the hell took them so long! _

"Well, my name is Tea…" She replied, slightly miffed by his language. "You must be Draco Malfoy!"

"Who told you my name, Muggle!" Draco shouted, pushing her aside and stepping out of the closet. He looked around until he found three familiar faces. He snorted. "If it isn't Harry Potter and his freakish friends…"

"Who are you calling a freak, pretty boy!" Tristan and Joey shouted, ready to pound the newcomer's face in.

Ignoring them, Draco walked over to Ron and glared at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

"For what?" Ron asked innocently, as if Draco just asked him if he wanted some candy.

"FOR SELLING ME TRICK FLOO POWDER, THAT'S WHAT!" Draco roared, grabbing hold of Ron's collar and pulling him closer. "I figure that YOU had something to do with it, so I'm taking my anger out on YOU!"

"Me? But why would I EVER think of doing something to you?" Ron smiled, innocently again. Bakura and Harry stifled their laughter.

Draco growled. "Thanks to your stupid family, my wand is still at Hogwarts! Dumbledore won't let me back and I'm stuck in a stupid Muggle house!"

"Hey!" Bakura shouted. "Stop it! I don't care if you and Harry aren't the best of friends, but there will be no more of this threatening or name-calling! My house isn't stupid, so just stop it!"

Draco turned to him. "Oh, really?" He smiled, walking up to him. "Just what are YOU going to do about it?"

Bakura's Ring began to glow. Everyone noticed the facial differences, including Draco. The spikier hair…the dark, menacing eyes…the evil smile...

_This is the guy that almost killed Snape! Cool! _Ron thought excitedly. _Draco's met his match FOR SURE! _

"What am _I _going to do about it? Much more damage than you ever thought possible, Mr. Malfoy…" Yami Bakura sneered, glaring at the wizard. Draco stepped back, but Yami Bakura kept the distance between them uncomfortably close. "So, I'd suggest that if you don't want to see the extent of _my_ magic, you better keep your mouth shut."

Bakura reappeared again, slightly confused but he kept quiet. Ron finally broke the silence. "Blimey! Do that again!"

Before any one could utter another word, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Yugi called, already making his way down the stairs. Everyone but Draco, Joey and Tristan followed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on this piece of work…" Tristan smiled, pulling Draco into a headlock. "Noogie!"

Opening the door, the three wizards gasped. There stood a man dressed in a hooded-sweatshirt and jeans, entirely in black with his head down. Printed on his shirt was the logo of, "Tom's Pizza! _There's a Riddle In Every Box!_"

Hermione was the first to act. "_Stupefy_!" A beam of light hit the man and he fell to the ground unconscious. Yugi and Tea were eyes-wide.

"Hermione! I thought we were going to CHECK the guy, before we curse them!" Bakura said.

Harry shook his head. "If a guy is wearing a logo THAT obvious, I think it's safe to say that he's—"

"—not Voldemort…_or_ a Death Eater…_or_ a wizard of any kind!" Ron concluded, after lifting the hood off the man's face to reveal a teenage male with brown hair that was spiked with blonde.

"Well, what are we going to do about this guy?" Tea asked.

"We COULD just leave him here…" Harry pondered.

"Harry!" Tea said, shocked. "How could you even think that? We should at least bring the guy out to the company car or something—"

"—HEY! My pizza's here!" Joey grinned, pushing past everyone and grabbing the pizza from the teenager lying on the ground. "Keep the change." He didn't seem to notice that the guy was _lying on the ground._

"That was…your pizza?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason…" The three wizards chimed, slowly closing the door and leaving the teenager on the porch.

Everyone walked back into the T.V. room and sat around the pizza. "Okay guys. Ready? These riddles are hilarious! Last time I ordered pizza…God, it was funny."

"What was the joke?" Yugi asked.

"I don't remember…Something about a guy walking into a bar holding a twelve-inch pianist. But, this one should be great! After all, there is a RIDDLE in every box! Okay…" Joey opened the lid of the pizza box and read the joke on the top. "What do you get when you mix sand and water?"

"Um…Mud?" Tea answered, not amused.

"NO! You're wrong, it's--!" Joey stopped as he read the answer. "—Oh crap…You're right. What the hell? What kind of riddle is that? This isn't a riddle! It's a statement of science!"

"Easy Joey…relax." Bakura said.

"Oh! I'll relax…once I've called the idiot that writes these things!" Joey flipped over the box to look for a phone number of any kind. "Ha! 'Have comments or questions? Call 1-866-586-7289' Perfect!" He reached for the phone.

"Wouldn't that be long distance?" Harry asked Bakura.

"Don't worry! I'll pay for it." Joey said while listening to the dial tone. Putting the phone on speaker, everyone in the room had a listen.

"Hello. You've reached _Tom's Pizza_'s automatic voice messaging system. Your comments are important to us. If you are calling about selected toppings, press one. If you are calling about our specials, press two…"

"Jeeze! Get to the riddles!" Joey mumbled.

"Is this what you guys do for fun?" Hermione asked Tea. "Call random pizza shops to leave messages?"

Tea shook her head. "Actually, we usually go to the arcade…"

It was ten minutes of the same robotic voice until Joey was able to press any number. "…If you are calling about our riddles, press 67…then one…then the number sign."

"Finally!" They all shouted at once. _I can't believe that _this _is going to be the highlight of my summer…_Hermione thought dejectedly.

As Joey listened to the instructions, Tristan came down the stairs noisily. "Guys!"

"Yeah?"

"This little punk tried to curse me!" He shouted, bringing Draco into the room and shoving him roughly into a chair. "What the heck does 'Avada Kedavra' mean anyway? He kept yelling that…"

"Good thing he didn't have his wand…" Ron mumbled to Harry.

Draco shot a nasty look at Tristan, then at the three wizards. He then gave Bakura a curious glance. _The evil inside that wizard must of made him a Slytherin…_ "Albino boy," he said, "what house were you in when you were in Hogwarts?"

Bakura looked at Draco surprised, but glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Are you going to answer the question or not? Or will I have to use up this Muggle air for another minute?"

"I was in the Gryffindor House…."

"How did you know Bakura went to Hogwarts, Malfoy?" Harry asked. But Draco sneered and didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Joey slammed the phone down. "Stupid voice messaging system! It got me back where I started! That's it! I'm going to 'Jump City' to sort this garbage out!"

"Joey…All this…for pizza?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Joey paused. "Someone has to stand up to this injustice!"

"Dude, it's pizza…" Tristan rolled his eyes. "I know you love food, but…"

"It's not the pizza! It's the quality of the jokes! Their guarantee says that if the riddles don't make us laugh, we can say something about it!"

"Uh-huh…" Tea nodded, agreeing sarcastically.

"Yeah man! You're right!" Tristan said, getting on his side. "Us consumers should have a right to talk about their employees performance!"

"Oh no…" Yugi mumbled. _I smell a road trip coming on…_

"Joey, we can't just leave Domino City…I mean, Dumbledore said to stay put." Harry reasoned. "For this summer, you guys are technically my guardians."

"And the Lord 1 knows how much Dumbledore's going kick himself if ANYTHING happened to his precious Potter." Draco mumbled, leaning his head into one of his hands.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"I beg your pardon, Mudblood?"

Before Hermione could get another step closer to him, Ron, Bakura and Harry held her back. "Come on! It's not worth it!"

"Ah, I'm sure Dumbledore would be okay with it…I mean, if we ALL go, then technically, you wizards are still being watched over, right?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah…"

"AND…the last time Dumbledore said to stay in Japan, Voldemort showed up!" Tristan said. "Besides, we weren't doing much in this place anyway..."

"Think of it as, the highlight of your summer holidays. Touring the world!" Joey grinned, seeing that his ideas of getting out of Bakura's house and going somewhere hitting home.

"Actually, the highlight of MY summer holidays would be hexing the lot of you." Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her exactly what's going on…" Tea sighed. "I guess getting outta the same old city could be fun…My mom always did want me to get out more. Actually, I heard that Jump City has some awesome museums and attractions…"

"I'll call my grandpa and tell him to tell Naruto to meet us there!" Yugi said, jumping to the phone as Tea dialed her mom's work number on her cell phone. "I mean, why make two trips?"

"Sweet! We'll get to see new places and talk to this 'Riddler' about his shabby work habits." Tristan concluded. "Okay guys! Pack whatever clothes you have! I'll call a travel agency!"

Draco did not get off the couch. "Aw, poor Malfoy…Daddy didn't bring you change in underwear?" Ron asked sweetly.

"Go to hell--!"

"—Hello! When I say get moving, GET MOVING pretty boy!" Tristan shouted, throwing him an extra T-Shirt. "Here. Get packing. I got a few shirts I could loan you."

"I'd rather die."

**In Jump City…**

"This is excellent!" Voldermort cried. "She has the same interests as me! How marvelous." He continued to type to her on his instant messaging account. _I'm so happy that we've arranged to meet. I can't wait to get our 'relationship' started. She doesn't seem like an ordinary girl. _

A few messages later, the two villains made their arrangements. "The Swiss Chalet on Front Street. Perfect! So close to both of us! Tomorrow night at seven thirty…There we shall commence our plans on world domination. I'm so glad we share the same interests."

**Titans Tower…**

"Hey, Robin!" Cyborg called from the computer. "I got a hit on Slade."

"Where?" Robin asked, walking towards him with a soda in hand. "How?"

"Funny story actually…" Cyborg began. "I was searching the net for prices on new computer programs when this poker game popped up and—"

Robin gave him a look. "Sorry. I was surfing when I noticed someone's profile from one of those online dating services looked awfully familiar…When on that site, his symbol appeared on my computer screen, flashing. Apparently, he'd been on that site."

"Did you get a tracker on him?"

"Of course." Cyborg smiled. "It'll tell us when he's on and what he's doing. Right now, he's offline…but I can get his latest conversation by hacking through the system…"

"Good. Get that. I want to know what he's planning." Robin frowned.

"Dude, why would Slade be on an online-dating service? I mean…I kinda thought that he WOULD be lonely, but—"Beast Boy started to say.

"—He was probably searching for someone as psychotic as he is that has the same goal." Robin countered.

"Well, whatever he is planning, we have the heads up, do we not?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…Yeah, we do, Star."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 Lord? I wonder which Lord Draco speaks of….The Dark Lord perhaps?

**Evil SS: **BLAH! Chapter one is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know that only a few animes have been introduced, but don't worry, the others will be coming soon!

**PG: **Now, I know the whole transition of how Yugi and the gang are going to Jump City is a bit messed up, but, since when has our fanfiction EVER made sense?

**PG: **Hopefully, we'll get this story done in LESS than a year…unlike last time…

**Evil SS: **Honestly. And, just randomly saying: I can't draw. Like, OMG, I've been trying to draw Haru from Fruits Baskets and it's not happening! I mean…(continues to rant)

**PG: **Uh…Join us next time!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**PG: **OH! Almost forgot! This story could be in a fanfiction contest on on that later!


End file.
